Nowi/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Nowi:' HIYAAA! *'Avatar:' Yeowch! *'Nowi:' Argh! Sorry, Avatar! Are you all right? *'Avatar:' You mean, apart from this lump on my head? What is this you threw at me? *'Nowi:' That shiny rock that happens to be my most treasured possession. It took AGES to find. *'Avatar:' If it's so precious, why are you tossing it around? *'Nowi:' I was trying to hit that big snake! Did you see it? It slithered away real fast! *'Avatar:' ...So you're hunting game? With a rock? *'Nowi:' Exactly! I almost got him, too. ...Oh, look! There it is again! See? *'Avatar:' Here, let me try. *'Nowi:' You think you can hit it? *'Avatar:' Casting magic or hurling stones, it's all about focus and control. And you have to lead your target... Like... THIS! *'Nowi:' Oh, WOWZERS! Nailed it right in the head! That was great! *'Avatar:' Well, I have my moments. *'Nowi:' How did you do it?! You've got to show me! *'Avatar:' All right. First of all, you want to grip the stone like this... *'Nowi:' Okay... B Support *'Nowi:' Hey, Avatar! Look what I got! *'Avatar:' My, that's a big snake! Did you catch it yourself? *'Nowi:' Yep! But only because of your rock-throwing lessons. Oh, and to thank you for all the help. I want you to have this... *'Avatar:' But...this is your shiny rock. Your most treasured possession? *'Nowi:' Oh, I'm not THAT fond of it. Besides, I'll just find another one. *'Avatar:' Well, that's...very generous of you. Thank you, Nowi. *'Nowi:' Say, Avatar. You're a good teacher. Is there anything else you can show me? *'Avatar:' Well, how about trying your hand at field cooking? You know, campfire cuisine? Fredrick has just started teaching me the basics, so I'm not very good yet but... *'Nowi:' That's perfect! We'll practice together and be gourmet chefs before you know it! *'Avatar:' With that kind of enthusiasm, we just might, heh heh... *''(Scene transition)'' *'Avatar:' ...Well, it looks...edible? At least? *'Nowi:' At LEAST? I think it smells totally scrumptious! *'Avatar:' The proof is in the flavor. Which, I don't know... Looks like it could fall anywhere between mud and toenails... *'Nowi:' Avatar, what ARE you mumbling about? Let's hurry up and eat already! *'Avatar:' Er, right. H-here goes nothing. *Munch, munch* *'Nowi:' *Chomp, chomp* Hee hee! See? It's DELICIOUS! It came out just right! *'Avatar:' It did, didn't it? Thank goodness Fredrick is such a good teacher. *'Nowi:' No, YOU'RE a good student! I wish I could remember things as well as you. I've lived a thousand years, and what can I do? Nothing, that's what. *'Avatar:' Don't say that. You've got time to learn all kinds things. And of course I'll help, if you like. *'Nowi:' Aw, thanks. Avatar. A Support *'Avatar:' So you split the blade of grass, cup it in your hands like so, and blow... FfffffvvvVVVVVVWWWEEEEEE! *'Nowi:' Wow! It's just like a flute! *'Avatar:' Here, why don't you try? *'Nowi:' Er, okay. Here I go... Pfffth... Thfffptht... Aw, that didn't sound like anything! Maybe I'm not puffing hard enough? If I turned into a dragon, I could blow— *'Avatar:' Er, probably not a good idea. We don't want to start a wildfire. *'Nowi:' *Sigh* Yeah, I guess not. *'Avatar:' Look, I'll help you practice until you've got it. Sound good? *'Nowi:' I guess. Though I still think if I just transform... *'Avatar:' Let's just try it my way, okay? *'Nowi:' Hey look, Avatar! There's another giant snake! *'Avatar:' So there is. And it's quite a bit bigger than the last one you caught... ...Er, Nowi? What are you doing? *'Nowi:' I'm gonna show you how well I've learned to throw! Ready? Here goes! HIYAA! *'Avatar:' Well done, Nowi! You hit him right between the eyes! That must be the biggest snake I've ever seen taken down by a single rock. *'Nowi:' Pretty impressive, huh? *'Avatar:' The Shepherds will eat well tonight! ... If we can haul that thing back to camp. *'Nowi:' I can do it! Even a snake that size is no problem for a mighty dragon. Now I just have to transform and... Oh, no! Where's my dragonstone?! *'Avatar:' Er, you didn't just use it to knock out that snake, did you? *'Nowi:' Oh, gosh. I think I did! *Sniff* Wh-what am I going to do?! I can't ever turn into a dragon again. and no one will get to eat snaaaaaake! WAAAAAAAAH! *'Avatar:' Easy, Nowi, easy. It's all right. We just have to search a little. I premise I won't leave until we've found it. All right? *'Nowi:' Gosh, you'd do that for me? Avatar, you're the best! S Support *'Nowi:' Thanks for your help the other day, Avatar. *'Avatar:' You mean searching for the dragonstone? Not at all. I'm just glad we found it. Listen, Nowi. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else... *'Nowi:' Sure! What is it? *'Avatar:' The shiny stone you gave me—was it really precious to you? *'Nowi:' Oh, yes. Very much so. But it's yours now. I AM looking for a new one, but I haven't found anything yet. *'Avatar:' Yes, right. That's what I thought. ...Here, I want you to have this. *'Nowi:' Wow, it's SO shiny and pretty! But...it isn't a normal rock, is it? *'Avatar:' No, it isn't. Not anymore. That was the stone you gave me... But I've made it into a ring. *'Nowi:' Er, Avatar? *'Avatar:' yes, Nowi? *'Nowi:' I know what kind of ring this is. You want us to promise each other to stay together forever. *'Avatar:' Oh, so you DO know the custom? Good. I was afraid I'd have to explain. *'Nowi:' Come on, Avatar, I'm not a total dummy! *'Avatar:' Heh. Right, sorry. I forget sometimes how long you've spent with us humans. But if you know this ring... then you also know what it means to accept it. *'Nowi:' I do! And I DO! in every sense of the words, I do, Avatar! I've wanted to be with you for ever so long—I thought you'd never ask! *'Avatar:' then my only regret is not doing so earlier. Oh, Nowi, we'll be so happy together! *'Nowi:' Oh, I know we will,'' Avatar!'' I know we will! *'Nowi: Oh I'm so happy! I've always wanted a husband! Think of all the wonderful centuries—uh years we'll have!' With Female Avatar With Frederick With Virion With Stahl With Vaike C Support *'Nowi:' *Sniffle* *'Vaike:' Hey! What's all the snifflin' about? *'Nowi:' Oh, n-nothing... *'Vaike:' Ha! You can't fool the Vaike! I'm a master of psych... Er, psik... Ya know. Mind stuff! *'Nowi:' I had a frightening dream. *'Vaike:' A nightmare, eh? What about? Beasts? Ghouls? Snaggletooth witches? *'Nowi:' I was all alone. Everyone had left me. Even Chrom and Avatar. *'Vaike:' Well, that's a daft dream! Chrom and Avatar would never do that. Heck, no Shepherd would do that. *'Nowi:' But in a hundred years you will. You all all be gone. *'Vaike:' Oh. Well, I guess so, yeah. *'Nowi:' Then I WILL be alone! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *'Vaike:' Look, ya can't go weepin' over what might happen a hundred years from now! Ya gotta live in the present and have fun while ya still can. *'Nowi:' That's easier said than done. *'Vaike:' If you've got time to brood about the future centuries, you've got time to have fun. In fact, let's play a game right now! How about Headless Soldier? *'Nowi:' Yaaay! B Support *'Nowi:' Okay, I think I've got it this time... PLTHTHTH... PSZZZTHTHTH... *'Vaike:' BWA HA HA! That's the worst whistlin' I've ever heard! Here, let me show ya again... *'Nowi:' No! I've almost got it. Listen... PLSHTHTHTHT... *splutter* *'Vaike:' Ya sound like a camel that swallowed its bagpipes. But you're lucky. You got all the time in the world to practice. *'Nowi:' Lucky? Ha! I don't see what's so great about it. *'Vaike:' Gallopin' geldings, what I wouldn't give for an extra century or two! Then I know I could make my dream come true! *'Nowi:' Dream? What dream? *'Vaike:' To become the greatest warrior in the land and help the children of my old slum town. I want to improve their lot so they can help pull up folks around 'em. By the time I'm done, I'll have made life better for EVERYONE! *'Nowi:' Oh! What a wonderful dream! *'Vaike:' I was inspired by the exalt. She made a speech in my town once, see? But the thing is, I don't have enough time to make it all happen. If I had a few extra decades, I might be able to make somethin' of it. *'Nowi:' Hey, I have an idea! If you die before you fulfill your dream, I could take over! With the two of us together, I know we could make it come true. *'Vaike:' Really? You'd do that for Ol' Teach?! A Support *'Nowi:' *Siiiiiiigh* *'Vaike:' Aw, come on! You're too young and pretty to be mopin' like this! *'Nowi:' Vaike, I'm older than you. ...MUCH older. *'Vaike:' Yeah, I know. But you're still a kid at heart, right? Anyway, what's the matter? Another scary dream? *'Nowi:' The thing is, Vaike, I really like you. And that makes me sad. *Sniff* Because it means I'm really gonna miss you when you're gone! *'Vaike:' Hey, don't bury me yet! And besides, you'll be helpin' me with my dream. It's like havin' me right there! *'Nowi:' I promised to do that, and I will. But it's going to be so awful and sad and...and lonely without you. And then everyone else is gonna go away and...and...WAAAAAAAAAH! *'Vaike:' H-hey now! Don't start cryin', Nowi! I ain't goin' nowhere. *'Nowi:' P-promise? *sniff* *'Vaike:' I guarantee it! So wipe away those tears, and let's start enjoyin' the day! *'Nowi:' Th-thanks, Vaike. I feel better. *'Vaike:' Har har! That's more like it! S Support *'Nowi:' Hey, Vaike? Is it really true that you'll never leave me? *'Vaike:' This again? Look, Nowi! I promised, didn't I? How many times are ya gonna ask the same question?! *'Nowi:' I'm sorry. But I can't help thinking it's a promise you won't be able to keep. *'Vaike:' All right, all right! One more time. I vow to never leave you—cross my heart! *'Nowi:' Oh, thank you, Vaike! As long as YOU'RE with me, I'll never be lonely! *'Vaike:' My company's that good? *'Nowi:' It sure is! *'Vaike:' Well then, uh... Maybe you'd do me the honor of acceptin' this. *'Nowi:' Oh, a ring! How pretty! *'Vaike:' Now you don't have to ask if I'm leavin' again. This proves I'll stay. *'Nowi:' It...proves it? *'Vaike:' That's right. It means I'll be your friend and stay by your side forever. *'Nowi:' But what about— *'Vaike:' Yes, even after I'm worm food! All ya have to do is close your eyes, hold this ring, and imagine me. Next thing ya know, I'll be standin' right next to ya! So stop worryin' all right? *'Nowi:' Th-thank you, Vaike. You have...no idea what this means to me... *sniff* *'Vaike:' Aww, don't start cryin' again! With Kellam C Support *'Nowi:' Hmm? What's this piece of paper doing on the ground? *'Kellam:' Um, that's mine. *'Nowi:' Really? Let's see what it says... "Dear everyone. How are you?" *'Kellam:' Hey, that's private! Don't read it! *'Nowi:' Oh, it's a letter! Did you write this? *'Kellam:' It's for my family back home. My parents and brothers. I just want to let them know I'm okay. *'Nowi:' You have brothers? *'Kellam:' Oh, sure. Five of 'em. We grew up in a pretty lively house. *'Nowi:' *Sniff* I wish I had brothers and sisters. It's so boring when you're all alone... *'Kellam:' Gosh, that must be rough... But, uh, please don't cry. You know, I always wanted a sister... So if you want, maybe you could pretend that I'm your brother! *'Nowi:' That's a great idea! From now on, I'll be your big sister! *'Kellam:' Oh, right. You're older than me. I always forget that. *'Nowi:' Okay, Little Brother, let's play a game! I get to pick because I'm the oldest. *'Kellam:' Um...okay? B Support *'Nowi:' Keellaaaaaam! It's time to play hide-and-seek! *'Kellam:' Actually, you might not want to play that game with me. *'Nowi:' Don't you try to wriggle out of it. Your big sister orders you to play! *'Kellam:' Well, if you insist... *'Nowi:' I'm going to count to a million, so you run off and hide somewhere. *'Kellam:' A m-million?! Well, okay... *'Nowi:' OOONE.... TWOOOO... THREEEEE... *'Kellam:' I was afraid this might happen. I'm hungry and it's almost dark. She must've gone home by now... I'll give it five more minutes and then I'll come out and head for supper. *'Nowi:' Ah-HAH! Gotcha! *'Kellam:' Gah?! You were still looking? *'Nowi:' Well I HAD to find you, right? Otherwise you'd have been waiting forever! Sitting in a bush... All alone... Not a single friend to talk to... But don't worry about that, Little Brother! I'll NEVER leave you alone! *'Kellam:' ...Never? *'Nowi:' Okay, your turn! Now you have to find me! *'Kellam:' Um, Nowi? It's dark, and I'm hungry, so maybe we can— *'Nowi:' Hey! Your older sister commands it! A Support *'Kellam:' Found you, Nowi! *'Nowi:' Aww! Not again! Why are you so good at this stupid game?! *'Kellam:' Oh, I've had a lot of practice. *'Nowi:' But how do you hide so well? You have to teach me! Pleeease?! *'Kellam:' Aw, shucks, Nowi. I can't teach you, because I don't know. It just...happens. Our family was real poor, see? So my brothers and I had to share everything. But I was a mean kid who hated sharing, so we'd always get into fights. Eventually my family got tired of my selfishness and started ignoring me. Well, I got mad and they stayed mad, and now... Well, it's like I'm just not there. *'Nowi:' Oh, Kellam... That's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life! *'Kellam:' It is? *'Nowi:' You may have had a family, but really you were all alone like me! *'Kellam:' Well, I suppose so. In a way. *'Nowi:' Well, never mind all that. I'm your sister now, and I KNOW you exist! So no more hiding from me, all right? ...Unless we're playing. *'Kellam:' Heh heh. This sister thing ain't half bad! S Support *'Nowi:' What are you doing, Kellam? You look so serious. *'Kellam:' Er, hello, Nowi. I'm just...polishing this ring. *'Nowi:' Wow, it's so shiny! *'Kellam:' My parents gave it to me when I first left for the capital. I'm supposed to give it to someone who I want to bring into the family. *'Nowi:' You mean like your big sister? *'Kellam:' Um, I guess so. *'Nowi:' Oh, I'm just kidding. I know an engagement ring when I see one. *'Kellam:' ...... *'Nowi:' ...Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?! *'Kellam:' Wh-what?! Well, I was planning on making more of a deal out of it. I mean, with some music or maybe a big cake or...something? ...Here, Do you accept? *'Nowi:' Yay! Of course I do! With Donnel With Lon'qu C Support *'Nowi:' Lon'qu! Play with me! *'Lon'qu:' No. *'Nowi:' Oh, come on, please? It's boring playing by myself. Aren't you soooo boooored? *'Lon'qu:' I like being alone. Go ask someone else. *'Nowi:' I was going to, but they all look super busy. *'Lon'qu:' Are you saying I don't? Because I am busy. Very busy indeed. *'Nowi:' *Sniff* *sniffle* *'Lon'qu:' Your tears have no effect on me! Besides...everyone knows I have a crippling fear of women. ...And yet, why do I not feel that fear around her? I must learn why! *'Nowi:' *Sniffle* Wh-what did you say? I can't hear because I'm CRYING! *'Lon'qu:' Nothing of importance. However... I have decided that I will play with you—but only for a short time. *'Nowi:' Yippee! You're the best! *'Lon'qu:' Yes, yes. Stop hopping around. Now what game do you wish to play? *'Nowi:' Erm...er...thinking hard...er... Oh, I know! Let's play house! *'Lon'qu:' I do not know that game. But it does not sound like something I'd enjoy. *'Nowi:' It'll be fun! You get to play Dad! *'Lon'qu:' *Sigh* If you insist. But only for a short while! *'Nowi:' Great! And I'll be Mummy! *'Lon'qu:' Is that it for the rules, then? ...I was hoping dice were involved. B Support *'Nowi:' Lon'qu, let's play! *'Lon'qu:' I've already played with you once. Surely it is someone else's turn. *'Nowi:' Yeah, but that game is still going! Plus no one can play Dad but you. And if you don't play with me, well, I guess I'll just have to— *'Lon'qu:' Put that dragonstone away, you little extortionist. You don't scare me. However, I will play one more time. ...But only because I happen to feel like it! *'Nowi:' Works for me! *'Lon'qu:' It is not entirely unpleasant, after all. With you I do not feel that icy grip of fear... *'Nowi:' Hee hee! Well, duh! Who'd ever be afraid of me when I'm not in dragon form? *'Lon'qu:' Enough talk! Begin the playing of house! But know that this is my last time. *'Nowi:' Sure, whatever. *'Lon'qu:' Now, where were we? I was just about to leave and go work in the fields... *'Nowi:' Here's your breakfast, dear! Eat it all! You need to keep your strength up! *'Lon'qu:' Munch, munch. Ah. That was delicious. Now, I am off to work. Fare thee well. *'Nowi:' See you tonight! *'Lon'qu:' Now I shall pretend ot engage in agriculture. Chop, chop, shovel! *'Nowi:' ...... *'Lon'qu:' Nowi? Why are you just standing there? *'Nowi:' Well, er, I'm at home, right? So when Dad goes off to work, what does Mummy do? *Sniff* Oh, how sad! I don't know! I don't know anything about families! *'Lon'qu:' ...... Nowi, come here. *'Nowi:' Why? *'Lon'qu:' You cannot simply stand there all day. Let's work the fields together. *'Nowi:' Oh, yay! I like working in the fields! Chop, chop, chop! A Support *'Nowi:' Here you are, dear husband! I've made your supper. *'Lon'qu:' Munch, munch, munch. Chew. Swallow. Blech! This food is terrible! *'Nowi:' Eek! Dad's angry! *'Lon'qu:' Of course I am! How do you expect me to eat this pig swill?! *'Nowi:' It's all we can afford on your pathetic salary! Maybe you should pull your thumb out and start providing for this family! That's it! You're sleeping in the stables tonight! *'Lon'qu:' Very well. I shall attempt to earn more. ...... *'Nowi:' ...... Lon'qu! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to argue back! *'Lon'qu:' Are you sure this is the correct way to play house? It seems to me we should be doing things other than arguing all the time. *'Nowi:' Nope! This is totally the right way to play. Remember when I told you I didn't know what families actually do at home? Well, I went into town and spied on one of the families who live there. *'Lon'qu:' And this is how they acted? *'Nowi:' Yep! All the time! This game is totally based on reality! *'Lon'qu:' Do you think it's possible that the family you observed was not...typical? *'Nowi:' I dunno. Maybe. So what should a typical family do then? *'Lon'qu:' How should I know? *'Nowi:' Well if you don't know, then why can't we just play it my way? I'm going back to the game now. So, er, where was I? Oh, right... You're a lousy provider, husband! Oh, why didn't I marry the blacksmith?! *'Lon'qu:' *Sigh* *'Nowi:' Come on, put some effort into it! It's a boring argument if you just sit and sigh. *'Lon'qu:' I don't like this family you invented! Here, I have an idea. Why don't you go to town and spy on a few more families? Then we can compare them all and choose our favorite family to copy. *'Nowi:' I guess I could do that... But only if you come with me! *'Lon'qu:' If it stops you from berating me, I shall do as you ask. *'Nowi:' Yay! I bet no one's better at sneaking around people's houses than you! *'Lon'qu:' ...What is that supposed to mean? S Support *'Lon'qu:' Good-bye, sweet wife. I'm off to work in the fields. *'Nowi:' Have a good day, dear husband! Now, what do I do first again? Cleaning, right? Then lunch, then chop firewood. Hee hee! I'm so busy! *'Lon'qu:' Don't forget to draw water from the well. *'Nowi:' Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder! I never realized just how many things a typical mother has to do in a day. It's hard to keep track of everything. *'Lon'qu:' Don't worry. The more we play, the better you'll get at it. *'Nowi:' You mean we're going to keep playing? So you finally admit you like playing house? *'Lon'qu:' I do. As a matter of fact... Here. *'Nowi:' Gosh, what a beautiful ring! But, wait—this is real! Isn't this terribly extravagant for a game? *'Lon'qu:' This is a game no longer, Nowi. I want us to be a real family. And so I must offer you a real ring. *'Nowi:' What kind of family? Like brother and sister or something? *'Lon'qu:' No, silly. I want to be your husband. *'Nowi:' Gosh! You mean we wouldn't have to pretend anymore? We could have our own real-life family? Oh, Lon'qu—tell me I'm not dreaming! *'Lon'qu:' Like you, I have been alone for a very long time. I find this new life agreeable, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone but you. *'Nowi:' This is going to be MUCH more exciting than that stupid pretend game! With Ricken With Gaius With Gregor C Support *'Nowi:' Heya, gramps! *'Gregor:' "Gramps"? What is this "gramps"? If Gregor is "gramps," then little girl is great-great-great-great-granny. *'Nowi:' So you know how old I am, huh? Weird. Most people can't stop talking about how young I look. *'Gregor:' Is just, how you say, flatulence? No, wait. ...Flippery? ...Flatness? ...Gregor does not remember. Is that word when people say lies to make other person feel better. *'Nowi:' No idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I have something to ask you. *'Gregor:' If you want borrow money, answer is no. Gregor is poor like beggar. *'Nowi:' Yes, I know that. That's why I want to give you something. *'Gregor:' You give Gregor shiny gold coin? *'Nowi:' No, Chrom doesn't let me have money. I always end up losing it. *'Gregor:' Agreed. Gregor too is sooner trusting senile squirrel with life savings! *'Nowi:' Hey, for your information, I happen to be quite smart! I just don't care about money, is all. Us manaketes don't use it much. *'Gregor:' Ah, is very good! Money is root of evil. So then, what you give Gregor? *'Nowi:' I knitted you a big, wooly sweater! See? It's got shoulder pads built in! *'Gregor:' ...Now this looks like "gramps" clothing. Also, Gregor is no good in sweater. Is too hot, yes? *'Nowi:' Yeah, but this one is really light. It really breathes! I lined it with manakete scales. *'Gregor:' Scales of manakete? Gregor is stunned. How are you finding such priceless artifacts? *'Nowi:' See? I thought you'd be impressed. I just had some lying around, so don't worry about it. *'Gregor:' Then Gregor accepts wonderful gift with much gratitude! *'Nowi:' Hee hee! Glad you like it. B Support *'Gregor:' Nowi, you have time, yes? We can speak? *'Nowi:' What's up, Gregs? *'Gregor:' Gregor's name is Gregor! ...But at least you are not calling him gramps. *'Nowi:' All right, so? What is it? *'Gregor:' You remember sweater you give to Gregor? Is very fine sweater. Best ever! Is helping to deflect dangerous blows in last battle. Gives Gregor peace of mind. *'Nowi:' Oh, goody! I'm glad you like it. *'Gregor:' Gregor is...not exactly say he is liking it. *'Nowi:' No? I kind of think you were. *'Gregor:' When Nowi makes sweater, how many scales is she using? *'Nowi:' Oh, I don't know. A few? *'Gregor:' Gregor not knowing this "few." Meaning is more than two, yes? *'Nowi:' Um, yeah. Definitely more than two. *'Gregor:' Now Gregor knows where you get scales. They come from Nowi's own body. But this must be hurting terribly, yes? And missing scales means no armor for you. Gregor grateful you make sacrifice for him, but is very foolhardy! *'Nowi:' But I just wanted to— *'Gregor:' Since you lose armor, we make new rule: you stay close to Gregor in battles. *'Nowi:' I think I can handle that! A Support *'Gregor:' Nowi, in past days, you and Gregor are fighting many times side by side. *'Nowi:' I know, it's so fun! I'm doing my very best to protect you. *'Gregor:' No, is backward! Gregor protecting you! ...Ah, but never minding now. When allies fight together, bonds grow strong and become more powerful, yes? So Gregor thinks we should train together, becoming unbeatable force! *'Nowi:' What? Now? 'Cause see, I kinda promised to eat with Chrom and some friends. And I thought maybe you might want to come along? Pleeease? *'Gregor:' First we do training, then maybe we can do the visiting friends. You know saying? "Youth must work like dog to make future better!" *'Nowi:' ...Actually, I've never heard that one. Besides, I'm hardly a youth. You know that. *'Gregor:' Ah, yes. Gregor is sometimes forgetting you are old crone. Okay then, meddling Gregor will leave Nowi alone to her fun... *'Nowi:' Gregor, wait! Don't be upset. *'Gregor:' No! Gregor is old fool who is only thinking about self. Gregor tries to help you be stronger, but already you are smarter than Gregor. *'Nowi:' Oh, Gregor... You know, now that I think about it, I do want that special training! *'Gregor:' Oy, this is worse! You agree just to make old man not be feeling like sad sack! *'Nowi:' No! Look, you spend all this time worrying about me, so I should listen to your advice. I'm really grateful for the offer, okay? Honest! So let's train together. *'Gregor:' ...Nowi not pitying Gregor, yes? You swear on mother's grave? *'Nowi:' Really, I can't wait to train! It's such a great idea! *'Gregor:' Well, if you are insisting! S Support *'Gregor:' Bond-building training is complete! Now we are like unbeatable team! *'Nowi:' So now we can relax and have some fun, right? *'Gregor:' Ah. You are remembering that? *'Nowi:' Don't tell me you're going to back out! You promised! *'Gregor:' Gregor remembers. Is man of his word, yes? *'Nowi:' Good! Then let's go play! *'Gregor:' Before the romping and the frolicking, Gregor has gift to bestow... *'Nowi:' Oh, what a beautiful ring! *'Gregor:' Ring is symbol of solemn vow. Gregor is wishing to spend life with Nowi. Er, will you...accept? *'Nowi:' You mean we can play and hang out every day from now on? Gimme! *'Gregor:' No, no. Not play. Gregor is mangling language once more. Ring is sacred vow, yes? Is meaning that we— *'Nowi:' Oh, silly Gregor. Of course I know what it means. I'm 1,000 years old, remember? You love me and want to get married, right? So just come out and say it. *'Gregor:' But...is difficult. Gregor is...very shy man. *'Nowi:' So are you sure you love me? Because, if you don't— *'Gregor:' No, no! Gregor's heart is true! He seeks solemn bond as man and wife! Okay, then! Gregor proves this to you! *cough* *ahem* ...Gregor love you, Nowi. *'Nowi:' That wasn't so hard, now was it? And I accept! But you have to promise to live as long as you can, okay? *'Gregor:' Ho ho! Gregor will be doing his best! With Libra C Support *'Nowi:' Libra, give me a piggyback ride! *'Libra:' Ah! Careful there, Nowi! I didn't see you coming. *'Nowi:' Hey, what's this scar, Libra? Here on the back of your neck? *'Libra:' Don't touch it! *'Nowi:' Eep! S-sorry! Does it hurt? *'Libra:' N-no, it doesn't hurt. Not there, anyway. The wound has long since healed. *'Nowi:' So why aren't I allowed to touch it? *'Libra:' Because it might reopen a deeper wound that yet cuases me pain. *'Nowi:' Like...inside your neck? *'Libra:' I'm speaking of a wound of the heart. *'Nowi:' Ooooooooh! I get it! ...Wait, so your heart hurts? Why? *'Libra:' When I was a child, I was raised far from the home of my parents. ...In truth, I was abandoned by them. *'Nowi:' Oh no, that's terrible! Why would your mother and father do that? *'Libra:' Perhaps they hated me. Perhaps they had a better reason. I do not know. When they left me at that place, I began to howl most piteously. I clung to my mother so desperately I had to be forced off... Which is when I sustained the scar you see now. *'Nowi:' *Sniff* That is so sad! *'Libra:' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. And it's long in the past now. *'Nowi:' Well, I don't care! I'm going to make you feel better! *'Libra:' How will you do that? *'Nowi:' Just like a cramp—I'm going to rub your heart until the pain goes away! So, er... Where do you humans keep your hearts, anyway? *'Libra:' I've spent years avoiding what lies within mine... I'm not entirely sure if I could find it again if I tried. *'Nowi:' Okay, fine. Then I'll help. We'll find out where your heart is hiding and get rid of the pain together! B Support *'Nowi:' How about here? *'Libra:' Hee hee! S-stop it! My backbone is very...t-t-ticklish! *'Nowi:' Dang! This is harder than I thought... How about here? Is this your heart? *'Libra:' Ah ha ha! Now you're...tickling my ear! *'Nowi:' How about here? *'Libra:' Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! N-not my s-sides! P-please! *'Nowi:' Libra, we won't get anywhere if you don't start taking this seriously! *'Libra:' Hooo... I-I'm trying, Nowi. I just had no idea that I was so ticklish. *'Nowi:' I'm just touching you! I'm hardly even moving my fingers! *'Libra:' I suppose it's because I'm not used to it. I've spent so much of my life trying to avoid simple human contact. Now the slightest touch makes my nervous system go into convulsions. *'Nowi:' But why do you avoid touching people? Don't you like hugs even? *'Libra:' I suppose it's because I lost the ability to trust people and so...feared them instead. *'Nowi:' Hmm, I can understand that. I mean, I was afraid of humans, too. *'Libra:' But you aren't anymore? *'Nowi:' Nope! Well, maybe a little bit. But not as much as before. I mean, I know there's lots of scary humans around, but there're lots of nice ones, too. *'Libra:' I envy you. Fear still holds me in its grip, no matter how I try to overcome it. *'Nowi:' Why don't I help you? For a start, I could introduce you to the nice people in camp. *'Libra:' Well, I suppose I'm willing to try if you are... A Support *'Libra:' Er, Nowi? How much longer are we going to traipse through the camp? *'Nowi:' There are still loads and loads of nice people you haven't met yet! *'Libra:' Yes, but I'm worried we might be making a nuisance of ourselves. *'Nowi:' Don't be silly! People love it when you visit their tents unannounced! *'Libra:' I wonder. *'Nowi:' Trust me! Plus, the faster we that heart of yours, the faster you'll make friends! *'Libra:' Yes, that would be wonderful. If it were to truly happen... *'Nowi:' Okay, where next? ...Oh, right! We haven't visited the storehouse yet. *'Libra:' The storehouse? *'Nowi:' Yeah, it's almost supper time. People'll be running in and out fetching ingredients. *'Libra:' You are much more familiar with the goings-on of the camp than I imagined. *'Nowi:' You didn't know stuff like that? *'Libra:' I'm afraid I've never paid much mind to how are meals are made. *'Nowi:' So you just slurp up your rations without a single thought for the folks in the kitchens? *'Libra:' To my shame, yes. I'm very selfish, aren't I? *Sigh* It appears I have a great deal more to learn from you than I realized! *'Nowi:' From me, of all people? Gosh. *'Libra:' Yes, you are really quite remarkable. I'm lucky to have you as my teacher! *'Nowi:' Hee hee! I like being remarkable! S Support *'Nowi:' Phew! I'm exhausted, Libra. *'Libra:' Me, too. I had no idea it would take so long to meet everyone in camp. *'Nowi:' I told you there were a lot of nice people! *'Libra:' I'm ashamed I never realized it before. Thank you, Nowi. *'Nowi:' Hee hee! I'm just glad you met everyone and liked them all! So, how about it? Have you found your heart yet? *'Libra:' I'm not sure... *'Nowi:' Will it hurt if I touch your scar? *'Libra:' ...I honestly don't know. Would you...care to try? *'Nowi:' Sure. Here goes... *'Libra:' ...... *'Nowi:' Well? *'Libra:' It's...slightly ticklish. *'Nowi:' But it doesn't hurt anywhere? *'Libra:' ...No. In fact, quite the opposite. It's like a...warm and tender feeling. *'Nowi:' Where are you feeling it? *'Libra:' Right here...in my chest. *'Nowi:' The same place it used to hurt? *'Libra:' Yes... Yes, exactly! *'Nowi:' Well, then, I think we've found your heart! *'Libra:' How remarkable. *'Nowi:' Are you glad? *'Libra:' Of course. I'm...overjoyed. *'Nowi:' Hehe. That's good! 'Cause when you're happy, I'm happy, too. *'Libra:' Nowi, what would you say to us spending even more time together? *'Nowi:' I'd say that would be amazingly awesome, that's what! I was going to ask you the same thing since the last few weeks have been such fun. *'Libra:' In that case, perhaps you would do me an even greater honor? I'd like to give you this ring as proof of my love for you. *'Nowi:' Oh Libra... You mean, like...as your wife? *'Libra:' Yes, I do believe that's exactly what I mean. *'Nowi:' Of course I will! This is the happiest day of my life! *'Libra:' If this fluttering in my chest is any indication, then it's mine, too, Nowi. With Tharja With Cherche C Support *'Nowi:' Hee hee! Yaaaaaay! Minerva! One more time! One more time! *'Cherche:' I'm glad you and Minerva are having so much fun together, Nowi. But maybe it's time to stop wrestling and give Minerva a break. Minerva is powerful, yes, but you're a formidable foe yourself in dragon form. *'Nowi:' Oh, right. Sorry, Minerva! Did I tire you out? *'Cherche:' Poor Nowi. You still want to play, don't you? *'Nowi:' It's okay. I don't mind. Well, maybe I mind a little, but if Minerva is pooped, I'll just have to be patient. *'Cherche:' Perhaps I could take the place of Minerva? *'Nowi:' Are you crazy? I'm a dragon! I'll smoosh you into a paste! *'Cherche:' Oh, I don't know about that. I once bested Minerva, after all. *'Nowi:' What, really? *'Cherche:' Really. So you don't have to worry about scratching me with those claws, young lady. *'Nowi:' Hee hee! All right, then! Here I come! With Henry C Support *'Nowi:' Whew! I've been playing all day, and I'm pooped! What cute little kids! *'Henry:' I've seen them around. They're from one of the villages near the camp. But what do you mean, "cute little kids? Aren't you a kid, too? *'Nowi:' No! I'm an adult woman who's more than a thousand years older than you! *'Henry:' Oh, right! Nya ha ha! Sorry, short stuff! *'Nowi:' H-hey! Do you always speak to your elders like that? *'Henry:' Nope! Just you. After all, how many "elders" do you know who play hide-and-seek as much as you? *'Nowi:' What's wrong with hide-and-seek? It's fun! ...In fact, you should join us next time. *'Henry:' Okay! *'Nowi:' Wait, really? Oh, that's so exciting! I've asked just about everyone in camp, but they always turn me down. *'Henry:' It's 'cause you're always so full of energy. "One more time, one more time, pleeease!" Most people just can't keep up with that kind of raw enthusiasm! *'Nowi:' I know, right? It's so annoying how quickly some people tire out. I mean, ten hours? Come on! That's like a warm-up! Do you know I haven't found a single playmate since I joined this dumb army? ...Until now, that is! Hee hee! We're going to play games from dawn to dusk! *'Henry:' I know how you feel! Ya know, I don't tell many people this, but I was kind of abandoned when I was young. My family ignored me completely, and I didn't have any playmates. But it was fine, because I learned to amuse myself! Oh, and make friends with animals. *'Nowi:' Then we're exactly the same! But now we have each other, right? *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! You know it! B Support *'Henry:' Jeepers! I don't think I've ever seen a gaggle of children run away so fast! *'Nowi:' ...I think I goofed up. *'Henry:' Well, yeah! How did you think they'd react to a dragon appearing in their midst? *'Nowi:' I just wanted to give them a ride on my back! I mean, everyone likes flying, right? *Sigh* They were absolutely terrified, huh? I suppose they won't play with us again. *'Henry:' Yep! They're probably quivering in fear under their beds and crying like babies. But no worries! There'll be more victim—er, that is, village kids—at our next camp. *'Nowi:' Kids are stupid! Why didn't they see it was just me in dragon form? And doesn't everyone want to play with a dragon? I mean, come on... Flying in the sky... Exchanging fire breath... Listening to my bloodcurdling roars... *'Henry:' If they exchanged fire breath with you, they'd end up as little clumps of charcoal. *'Nowi:' *Sigh* I wish I had some manakete friends. That would be more fun. *'Henry:' Well, I can't promise anything, but I might be able to conjure one up for you. *'Nowi:' You could? *'Henry:' Sure! I'll need to make some preparations first, though. Might take some time. *'Nowi:' Oh, that's fine! Everyone knows I'm the best at being patient! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) With Nah (Daughter) C Support *'Nowi:' Nah, look, look! See all pretty flowers?! Let's go pick some and make flower necklaces! It'll be fun! SO much fun! *'Nah:' You go. As you can see, I'm busy right now. *'Nowi:' What is that, some kind of picture book? Let me see... Oh, boo! It's full of writing! *'Nah:' It's a book on the use of dragonstones in battle. I found it in the baggage train. *'Nowi:' Is it fun? Because it look like the opposite of fun. *'Nah:' Of course it isn't "fun". But it's vital that I study these kinds of things. *'Nowi:' This army would be WAY better if we didn't have to do so much boring stuff. *'Nah:' Doubtless. But it's our duty to learn all the arcane secrets of our dragonstones. We have inherited a unique, and truly powerful, ability. We must cultivate and master it so that we can better serve our allies in battle. *'Nowi:' Ew. Do you always use such big words? I'm not use to thinking so hard! Why don't we run out to the woods and play a game before our brains melt? *'Nah:' Mother, you need to take this more seriously! We're in the midst of a war! *'Nowi:' I KNOW, silly. But thinking about it all the time isn't going to help me! The tougher things get, the more I laugh, and that makes everyone laugh, too. I think that's kind of my job here. To keep everyone smiling. *'Nah:' Wait. You think your role in this army is to play all the time? *'Nowi:' Exactamundo! So what do you say? Let's go play! *'Nah:' *Sigh* Well you certainly are good at your "job", I'll give you that... B Support *'Nah:' Oh, darn. It's not here, either. Where can it be? *'Nowi:' ...... *'Nah:' Oh, hello, Mother. Have you seen my dragonstone anywhere? *'Nowi:' D-dragonstone? Er, NO! Not a clue! I have no idea. Nope. None whatsoever. *'Nah:' ...You're a terrible liar. *'Nowi:' B-but I'm NOT lying! Ha ha. Ah ha...ha? *'Nah:' *Sigh* All right, Mother. What did you do with it? *'Nowi:' Nothing! ...I, er, just decided to look after it, is all. *'Nah:' Give it back! Honestly, how am I supposed to train without it? *'Nowi:' Oh, training, schmaining! Let's have some fun instead. *'Nah:' I don't want to have fun. I want to get stronger. If I don't, I'll never help win this war or earn my place in this army. *'Nowi:' Er... *'Nah:' If I'm not helping people, then what's the point of even having me around? No real human wants to be friends with a half person who can't look after herself. *'Nowi:' Is that what you're worried about? But I'm here—and I'm a manakete! You don't have to prove something to the humans to be here with us. Manakete, taguel, human—everyone in this army is equal and in it together! *'Nah:' You truly believe that? *'Nowi:' I do. And more importantly, you're still very young for a manakete. You can't overuse the dragonstone. It's far too powerful for one of your age. *'Nah:' It's true that after a day of training I tend to feel terribly weak... *'Nowi:' I'm going to give it back to you, but I don't want to see you hurting yourself. You must promise me to only use it during actual battle. Do you hear me? *'Nah:' All right, Mother. I swear to use it more responsibly from now on. A Support *'Nowi:' Hee hee hee! Come on, Nah! I'm over here! *'Nah:' *Pant, pant* I don't think... I can run... *pant* ...any more... *'Nowi:' Tsk. Well, I suppose we can rest for a while if you REALLY have to. *'Nah:' D-don't you think we've...played enough? Maybe we could...study a bit... *'Nowi:' BOOOOOORING! *'Nah:' Mother, you do realize we're in the middle of a cataclysmic war, yes? The fate of the entire world depends on whether or not we emerge victorious. *'Nowi:' I know! That's why we have to get stronger and always be ready to fight. *'Nah:' Which means we must study— *'Nowi:' Nah, when it comes to thinking or studying, I leave that to Chrom and Avatar. I trust them to do their egghead jobs, and they trust me to fight. *'Nah:' Yes, but training and studying...that's how we grow stronger. *'Nowi:' You DO know that training isn't the only way to make yourself strong, don't you? *'Nah:' But how else... Wait. Are these practice games how you practice for battle? *'Nowi:' Well, it tired YOU out, didn't it? The more you play, the stronger you get! *'Nah:' ...It appears I might have underestimated you, Mother. From now on, I'm going to trust you more. ...AND start playing a lot more seriously! *'Nowi:' "Playing seriously"? Oh Nah, that is SO like you! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports